metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Spring Ball
The Spring Ball (スプリングボール Supuringu Bōru) (also known as the Jump Ball) is a power-up that allows Samus Aran to jump in Morph Ball form without Bomb Jumping. It first appeared in Metroid II: Return of Samus, and has appeared in all games since, except for the GameCube versions of Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. First featured on SR388, the Spring Ball is one of the two Morph Ball add-ons (the other being the Spider Ball) originating in Metroid II to have appeared in later Metroid games, although the two only appear together in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption and their New Play Control! ports. Appearances ''Metroid: Zero Mission'' and Metroid Fusion In Metroid: Zero Mission, the upgrade is not mentioned by name, as it is included with the High Jump Boots. The same thing is done in Metroid Fusion, except that both abilities are named. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, the ability is available from the beginning of the game. While not mentioned by name in the inventory or in the instructions booklet, one of the in-game tips explains how to perform a 'Spring Ball Jump' in Norion (in the curved hallway where Samus picks up the second Energy Tank in the game). This version of the Spring Ball does not allow the Morph Ball to jump as high as in the 2-D versions, sending it only as high as a single bomb jump. ''New Play Control!'' and Metroid Prime Trilogy While not present in the original Metroid Prime or Metroid Prime 2: Echoes for the GameCube, New Play Control! Metroid Prime and New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Echoes for the Wii featured the Spring Ball in much the same way as Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. The Metroid Prime Trilogy compilation also features the Spring Ball in the same way as its Japanese counterparts do. Unlike Corruption's game manual, the manual in Trilogy does refer to the Spring Ball as such. The Spring Ball comes with the Morph Ball Bombs, and is lost with the bombs if the latter is lost as well. It should be noted that the Spring Ball makes several parts of the first two games much easier than they originally were (most notably the Spider Guardian boss in Echoes). ''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' and Metroid: Samus Returns In both Metroid II and Samus Returns, the Spring Ball is obtained by defeating Arachnus in an item room in Area 2. As confirmed by Metroid: Samus Returns Official Guide, Arachnus' ability to jump in ball form is due to its possession of the Spring Ball. ''Super Metroid'' In Super Metroid, the Spring Ball is an optional upgrade acquired in Maridia. The Grapple Beam must be used to uncover a passage that leads to a Morph Ball maze in which the Spring Ball is obtained from a Chozo Statue. ''Metroid: Other M'' In Metroid: Other M, the Spring Ball is usable from the start of the game. It gives far more height than a Bomb Jump in this entry. ''Metroid Fusion'' In Metroid Fusion, the Spring Ball is included with the High Jump ability, but is called the Jumpball. This is acquired by defeating Zazabi in Sector 2 (TRO). Official data ''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' manual "This allows Samus to jump while in the ball shape." ''Super Metroid'' manual "The Spring Ball allows Samus to jump while she is rolled up into a ball." ''Super Metroid Players' Guide ''"Enables Samus to jump in the air while remaining in spherical form. Location: Maridia." ''Metroid: Samus Returns'' Samus Screen "The Spring Ball allows you to jump while in Morph Ball form." Gallery M2 Arachnus Using Spring Ball.gif|Arachnus using the Spring Ball in Return of Samus M2 Phase 3 Spring Ball.gif|The Spring Ball as an item in Return of Samus File:Spring_Ball_M2.png|Samus using the Spring Ball in Return of Samus Maridia Spring Ball.gif|The Spring Ball as an item in Super Metroid File:Spring_Ball_SM.png|Samus using the Spring Ball in Super Metroid File:Spring_Ball_MF.png|''Metroid Fusion'' File:Spring_Ball_MZM.png|''Metroid: Zero Mission'' File:Spring_Ball_MP3.png|''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' File:Spring_Ball_NPC!_MP1.png|''New Play Control! Metroid Prime'' File:Spring_Ball_NPC!_MP2.png|''New Play Control! Metroid Prime 2: Dark Echoes'' File:Spring_Ball_MOM.png|''Metroid: Other M'' MSR Arachnus Using Spring Ball.png|Arachnus using the Spring Ball in Metroid: Samus Returns Metroid Samus Returns Arachnus Decaying Arachnus releases the Spring Ball (Cutscene).png|Arachnus drops the Spring Ball Samus Returns. File:Metroid Samus Returns Arachnus Boss Chamber Spring Ball (Morph Ball Upgrade).png|The Spring Ball as an item in Samus Returns ru:Шар-Пружина Category:Morph Ball Category:Norfair Category:Area 2 Category:Maridia Category:Sector 2 Category:Recurring Items Category:Beginning Items Category:Movement